Crushes
by flirtyflowers
Summary: Hinata Shouyou had crushes. No, not necessarily himself having the crushes. Other people had crushes on him. And, really, it was fairly easy why; he was the sun; he was warm like its rays, and his was as fierce as its fiery existence. So, yes, Hinata Shouyou had many crushes. Kageyama Tobio. Tsukishima Kei. Hitoka Yachi.*now on Wattpad under Crushes. by flirtyflowerscici
1. one.

Hinata Shouyou had crushes. No, not necessarily himself having the crushes. Other people had crushes on him. And, really, it was fairly easy why; he was the sun; he was warm like its rays, and his was as fierce as its fiery existence. So, yes, Hinata Shouyou had many crushes. In fact, there was 3.

Kageyama Tobio.

Tsukishima Kei.

Hitoka Yachi.

The three of them had all been with the small orange haired sun long enough to catch feelings. Intense, breath taking, disgusting feelings.

One of them was quick to figure out his feelings, being said "smartest" one out of the three, Tsukishima had been the first. Not exactly sure how this was possible, he found the boy outrageously annoying. But he did, and that was that.

Next came Yachi, first she had been in denial, she had just met the boy for goodness sake! But alas, her feelings rang true and she was head over heels for the orange haired spiker. And she had figured it out within a week of it all.

The last one was, unfortunately, Kageyama Tobio. He was probably the 2nd densest person on the team, aside from Hinata, and it showed when Suga had pointed out to him how obvious his crush was, and he had to think about it for 2-3 weeks before finally coming to terms with it.

The day that Coach Ukai had announced the training camp the three, unbeknownst to each other, had decided that this was the perfect time to confess to Hinata.

_Confess_. The word brought a rush of overwhelming excitement and fear through the three of them.

* * *

yeah so idk if I like this first chapter but it'll have to do lol


	2. two

The second that the bus pulled up at Karasuno, Tsukishima, Yachi, and Kageyama, all made an advance to sit next to the orange haired boy. "Ah! Noya-senpai! Sit with me pleaseeeee!!!" The sunshine yelled at his friend, tapping the seat next to him excitedly. "Aw of course anything for my Kouhai! Feel free to call me senpai whenever you want! I'll even teach you some receive techniques when we get to the camp!" Nishinoya laughed loudly as he sat down next to Hinata, who was gushing about how Noya was so, "WAHHH!!" and he receiving skills were like, "WOOSHHHHH."

Yachi frowned slightly and moved to sit next to Kiyoko who shot her a small smile, asking if Yachi would like a snack.

Tsukishima tsked. He sat next to Yamaguchi, "Tsukki-" he began.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki.."

"Hinata you dumbass!" He mumbled, before sitting next to Asahi. Asahi just smiled calmly, even if he was a bit worried about having to sit next to the young setter, seeing as he was glaring at everything and being incredibly intimidating..

Due to unforeseen traffic delays, and because of plot convenience, Karasuno arrived late to the camp. Everyone else was already eating by the time they had settled in.

Most of the team calmly got their food and sat down, quietly conversing with members from other teams. They all stuck around each other, except Hinata.

From what Tsukishima observed (he was the only one who noticed, the other two were on the verge of falling over) Hinata had seated himself next to Nekoma's setter- Kenma Kozume. The young baby crow (words of Sugawara) was sulking about not being able to play.

"Kenmaaaaaaaa! I really wanted to play todayyyyyyyyy!" The red head whined. "Its okay Shouyou," the setter replied softly, "You'll get to play tomorrow.." he looked up from his game, picking his chopsticks and dropping some food from his plate onto Hinata's.

The sounds of Hinata's grateful, "WAHHH's" were blocked out by the blonde. He knew that the two were friends but one thought was on his mind through the entire night.

Exactly when had they been calling each other by their first names?

second chapter! if anyone is reading this leave a review so i can continue writing more!


	3. three

After dinner, Yachi noticed that Hinata had disappeared. While handing out blankets for the boys of Karasuno, she asked Kageyama where Hinata had gone. He hadn't noticed the light blush laying on her cheeks, or even his, "Hinata? Probably bothering someone or something, how should I know what that dumbass is doing." He waved her off, but inside he was slighlty freaking out.

Yachi stuttered an okay and passed out the last of the blankets. "I'll be going then!" She exclaimed as she waddled herself out the room and made her way to where the other managers were staying.

She passed by the other teams rooms, earning small good nights from the team members and loud, anxious goodnights from herself. The door for Nekoma's room opened and Kuroo stood there snickering at something. "Oh? Well what's Karasuno's cute little manager doing here?"

Hitoka froze, anxiety dripping from her in a thick miasma. "A- I-I WAS JUST-" her mouth snapped close as she saw a tuft of orange hair buried under a blanket. Golden tips splayed on the pillow that was being shared by the red head and arms were wrapped around the smallers waist. The more she stared, the more she thought something was up.

"Ah- by the way Chibi-chan is staying the night over here. The kid passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow and we couldn't get him to wake up." Kuroo laughed, the dog like laughter echoing through her ears. "Anyway, little manager. Get some good sleep!" He chuckled and closed the door.

The blonde haired manager stared at the door in silence. When had they gotten so close? The walked back to the manager's room, her mind swirling with questions.


	4. four

The next morning, Karasuno woke up to find Hinata already eating. The red head was stuffing his mouth with rice, "Gulb morbig-" he waved when he saw his teammates.

Beside him was Kenma, once again, who calmly nodded. Tsukishima tsked, glaring at the two of them with suspicion while Yachi couldn't even try to look at the two. Of course, there was another one. The one who was completely oblivious, and super loud and kinda dumb.

"Hinata boke.." his deathly glare breaking the tension into even worse tension as he grabbed the top of Hinata's head, "Where the hell have you been?" He gripped it harder.

"Kage- Kageyama!" Hinata stuttered as he swallowed a clump of rice. This sort of stuff was normal for the two, and for everyone else in the room, but the serious pain on Hinata's face wasn't.

Kageyama didn't mean to hurt him, he had been really worried when Hinata didn't stay in the room the team shared, so to find him here perfectly safe was a relief and it.. well it pissed him off. A lot.

Daichi tried to get Kageyama's attention, but he was so focused on his smaller volleyball partner, the others words were blocked out.

The hand grabbing his wrist? _That_ definitely wasn't. His hand was snapped away from Hinata's head, "Don't touch him like that ever again-" the golden globes of the 2nd year setter from Nekoma pierced through him in an angry glare.

Hinata's head was inspected by the same setter. The setter who _wasn't_ him. The setter who's hands caressed the face of the spiker _he_ liked. _What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

**_A/N: okay imma just say this but! I love Kageyama so freaking much and it broke my heart writing this because it makes him seem like a complete asshole. But don't worry! He will get a chance to apologize! So keep reading please!_**

**_Byebye!_**


End file.
